Sailor Moon: Friend or Foe
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Sailor Moon also known as Usagi (Bunny) is have a rough time after what has happened. Luna and the sailor scouts are the only ones who can pull her out of this and they need to fast because there is danger coming. Danger with one of their own leading the troops. Will Bunny get back to herself in time? Can the Sailor Scouts defeat the Dark Kingdom?


Sailor Moon: Friend or Foe

Chapter One

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Naoko Takeuchi from Sailor Moon.

**POV: Usagi (Bunny)**

"There you are you bald spotted kitty!" I yelled as Luna wondered into the room. Luna stared at me for a moment, observing me and then sat down. "What are you doing bunny?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. The room was spinning and out of control. "Something is wrong Luna! The world is out of control!" I yelled, feeling panicked. "Moon prism power, make up!" I yelled and changed into my Sailor Moon outfit.

Suddenly I was wearing a white leotard with a blue collar attached to a red ribbon and blue skirt. My knee high red boots were on and my tiara on my forehead. My moon earrings appeared and my long white gloves that reach to my elbows. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" I yelled. "BUNNY!" Luna yelled.

The room was still spinning out of control. "I have to stop this. The world is in danger!" I yelled to Luna. Luna didn't seem to care. She sat there staring at me with the most annoyed face I had ever seen. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked. "Sailor Moon kick!" I yelled and kicked forward. I heard something break but it didn't stop the spinning. "Luna! The world is out of control!" I screamed and started to cry which activated my power. Luna put her paws up to cover her ears. "The only one who is out of control here is you Usagi Tsukino!" she yelled. I stopped crying and looked over at her. She never uses my full name like that. "Then what is wrong?" I asked, sniffling. "YOU! I didn't want to have to say it but you leave me no choice," Luna said.

"You are supposed to be the princess and the leader of the sailor guardians but look at you. For the last several months you have had no idea what is going on around you. You haven't been a leader at all. Ever since you lost Mamoru Chiba you had just given up! I am disappointed in you," Luna said. It was coming back to me. My Mamoru. Darien. Tuxedo Mask. My one true love. Once the prince of the Earth, we had a romantic love interest but he was brutally taken from me to be never seen again. I started crying again. "Is that why the world is ending?" I sobbed. Luna shook her head.

"The world isn't ending nor is it spinning. You're drunk! Get ahold of yourself!" Luna yelled. I stopped moving around my room. "Oh yeah!" I started laughing really hard. Luna looked frustrated.

The door opened and I looked over. I couldn't believe my eyes. I screamed with great joy and ran over to hug the love of my life. Tuxedo Mask is alive. How? I don't care. I love him. I hugged him so tight. "Take it easy bunny," he said. "I can't help myself. I missed you," I responded. "We saw each other yesterday. Luna, what is going on here?" Darien asked. "Oh it's okay I responded. I just had a couple of drinks," I said slowly. "YOUR DRUNK. Bunny you are fourteen years old! And you are in your Sailor Moon costume. If I had been your mom coming in, she would have found out your identity!" Mamoru yelled. I couldn't believe how upset he was getting over something so silly. I blacked out.

**LUNA POV**

"Well that's over," I said. "I can't believe she thought I was Tuxedo Mask," Ami responded. Ami Mizuno is also a fourteen year old girl and Sailor Mercury. "I feel so sorry for her," Ami said while holding Bunny in her arms. "We need to help her through this," I responded. Ami laid her on the bed and covered her up. Ami turned to me. "How are we supposed to help her get through this? I don't know if the sailor scouts can survive this," Ami said. Ami is very intelligent and kind-hearted. I thought she would have had more of a positive outlook on this. "Rei did it. She killed him. She killed him because she was turned evil by the Dark Kingdom. They possessed her. They have Sailor Mars meaning they have all our secrets and powers. Rei doesn't know what she is doing right now but that doesn't mean we can ignore it. When it comes to it, I think we are all going to have to kill Sailor Mars," Ami said.


End file.
